


Tel une étoile...

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: "Tel une étoile filante, Luffy traçait sa route dans le monde. Entraînant dans son sillage des hommes et des femmes hors du commun, offrant son destin à d'autres."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tel une étoile...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai écrit ce texte en écoutant cette musique ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aGUUeMuEKQ
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tel une étoile filante, Luffy traçait sa route dans le monde. Entraînant dans son sillage des hommes et des femmes hors du commun, offrant son destin à d'autres. Il ne reculait devant rien, ni les puissants, ni les épreuves. Suivant son cœur, il continuait d'avancer, qu'il faille aller haut dans le ciel, ou dans le ventre de la mer. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le rebuter, ou l'inquiéter ; il avait pleine confiance en ses camarades, et était prêt à offrir sa vie pour eux.

De nombreuses personnes se riaient de lui, gamin naïf et ignorant, trop rêveur, trop insouciant ; comment pourrait il devenir Roi de Pirates, et guider tous ses semblables vers cette liberté qui le guidait depuis toujours ? Il ne pourrais comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants qu'importait cette position, et perdrait tous.

Mais l'arme la plus puissante de Luffy, son véritable atout, était sa volonté guidée par son cœur. Il voulait la Liberté, et elle ne consistait pas à simplement naviguer sans l'accord de la Marine. La Liberté était de pouvoir aller partout, sans limite, de poursuivre ses rêves sans jamais d'autoriser de limite. De pouvoir compter sur des amis autant qu'ils comptent pour vous, de pouvoir se tenir au près de ceux qui ne peuvent être libre seul, pour leur montrer la voie.

Il ne s'agissait pas de s'enfermer dans un statut poussiéreux. Il s'agissait de briser toutes les entraves qui pouvaient exister, et d'ouvrir la route aux autres.

Luffy était peut être un gamin prétentieux et insouciant, mais il avais compris ce qu'est la liberté et comment l'obtenir ; aussi têtu puisse-t-il paraître, il ne se lasserai pas de poursuivre ses rêves et ceux de ses amis, à tous prix. Car seul, personne ne peux rien faire. C'est ensemble qu'ils trouveraient le One Piece, un océan remplis de poissons, et l'histoire du siècle oublié. C'est ensemble qu'ils remporteront les batailles qui leur permettront d'être de grands combattants ou même d'être le meilleur sabreur. C'est ensemble qu'ils mettraient leur médecin à l'épreuve jusqu'à qu'il devienne le meilleur d'entre tous,, ensemble qu'ils aideraient autant de personnes que possible, ensemble qu'ils feraient le tour du monde et que leur navigatrice pourrait dessiner sa carte.

Luffy avait offert son rêve et ses espoirs à ses amis, et avait pris les leurs avec lui.

Et ils vogueront des années encore, de rêves en rêves, d'espoirs en réalités. Un jour ils seraient des légendes, parmi celles qu'on raconte au coin du feu à des enfants aux grands yeux brillants.

Mais en attendant, le vent du destin était derrière eux, et leurs rêves au bout du doigt de Luffy ; il n'y avait qu'à le suivre.


End file.
